fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn
"With the power of hope and dreams, we'll soar to the future! Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn!"— Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn '(プリキュア5☆リボーン ''Purikyua 5☆Ribōn) is a Japanese magical girl anime and is the first installment in Kobayashi Tsubomi's Reborn Dark Pretty Cures ''franchise. It started airing on February 5, 2016. The series' main motifs are butterflies, emotions, dreams and crystals. Synopsis * ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn episodes The season follows a graceful girl named Yumehara Kibo, who discovers that she is the reincarnation of Dark Dream, the opposite of the legendary warrior Cure Dream. Kibo decides to take on the role of Pretty Cure, and became Cure Starlight, in order to find out answers. Who is the mysterious girl in her dreams? What happened to her in the past? And more importantly, what is the voice that has begun whispering in her head? As Kibo struggles to find answers, she is joined by her new friends (who are also reincarnations of the Dark Cures), the studious Natsuki Jounetsu/Cure Flare, the shy Kasugano Kaori/Cure Sweet, the generous Akimoto Hiromi/Cure Lotus and the sporty Minazuki Kelly/Cure Sapphire. Together, these girls will fight for the sake of everyone's happiness! Characters Pretty Cure * 'Yumehara Kibo '(夢原希望 Yumehara Kibō)/ 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) - Kibo is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Yumehara Middle School. She is energetic and is hardly ever seen without a smile on her face. She also comes from a wealthy family, full of famous people. Unlike her light half, Cure Dream, Kibo is graceful enough to be in the Gymnastics Club and is the captain of the cheerleaders. Kibo's past self was Dark Dream. * 'Natsuki Jounetsu '(夏樹情熱 Natsuki Jōnetsu)/ 'Cure Flare '(キュアフレア Kyua Furea) - Jounetsu is a 14-year-old girl who is the Student Council President at Yumehara Middle School. She is patient and intelligent, but her heart is secretly very passionate. Unlike her light half, Cure Rouge, Jounetsu is smart enough to be in the Science Club. Jounetsu's past self was Dark Rouge. * 'Kasugano Kaori '(春日野香織 Kasugano Kaori)/ 'Cure Sweet '(キュアスウィート Kyua Suu~īto) - Kaori is a 13-year-old girl who is in her first year at Yumehara Middle School. She is shy and prefers to stay quiet, and just agree to things politely. Unlike her light half, Cure Lemonade, Kaori has a bad case of stage fright and prefers to be in the Newspaper Club. Kaori's past self was Dark Lemonade. * 'Akimoto Hiromi '(秋元ひろみ Akimoto Hiromi)/ 'Cure Lotus '(キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu) - Hiromi is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Yumehara Middle School. Like Yumehara Kibo, Hiromi is energetic and is always ready to share her ideas with everyone. She is also very generous. Unlike her light half, Cure Mint, Hiromi is bouncy and loud, and is in the Drama Club. Hiromi's past self was Dark Mint. * 'Minazuki Kelly '(水無月ケリー Minazuki Kerī)/ 'Cure Sapphire '(キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) - Kelly is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at Yumehara Middle School. She is sporty and does not do well in school, but she still tries her best. Unlike her light half, Cure Aqua, Kelly is a bit rebellious and is in the Soccer Club. Kelly's past self was Dark Aqua. Mirror Kingdom * 'Hidarin '(ヒダリン Hidarin) - Hidarin is a hyper teddy bear like creature out of the Mirror Kingdom and almost never seen without his brother, Migirin. * '''Migirin (ミギリン Migirin) - Migirin is a hyper teddy bear like creature out of the Mirror Kingdom and almost never seen without his brother, Hidarin. Antagonists * Shadow '(シャドウ ''Shadou) - He is the main villain of the series, and is very ruthless. He dreams of taking over all the worlds. * 'Princess Akuma '(プリンセス悪魔 Purinsesu Akuma) - A girl who is known as the "Twilight Princess", and is the daughter of Shadow. She is quiet and mysterious, but is very deadly in battle. She can change into a human form. * 'Commanders of Despair '(絶望の司令官 Zetsubō no shirei-kan) is a group that consists of three members and serve as Shadow's subordinates. They have the power to turn things into a Kowaina. ** 'Crash '(クラッシュ Kurasshu) - One of the commanders and a member of the Commanders of Despair. He has the appearance of a nobleman and is very polite, but deadly. ** 'Smash '(スマッシュ Sumasshu) - One of the commanders and a member of the Commanders of Despair. She has the appearance of an idol and is very rude and deadly, and hates to take a defeat. Her beautiful voice is known to sweep people off of their feet. ** 'Bash '(バッシュ Basshu) - One of the commanders and a member of the Commanders of Despair. He has the appearance of a street kid and can be very rude, and he is deadly like his teammates. * 'Kowaina '(コワイナー Kowainā) - A tool of the antagonists that is created by putting a special mask on to any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The antagonists often use it for both offense and defense. Minor Characters * '''Mysterious Girl (謎の少女 Nazo no shōjo) - A mysterious girl who appears in Kibo's dreams. Her scream is usually what wakes her up. Kibo describes her scream as "piercing, truly terrifying". It is believed that the enemy wants to know where she is. * 'Minazuki Karen '(水無月かれん Minazuki Karen) - A girl who is said to be the light of Kelly, therefore making the two girls sisters. She is intelligent, which is why she is known as the Pretty Cure of Intelligence, Cure Aqua. * 'Akimoto Komachi '(秋元こまち Akimoto Komachi) - A girl who is said to be the light of Hiromi, therefore making the two girls sisters. She is tranquil, which is why she is known as the Pretty Cure of Tranquility, Cure Mint. * 'Kasugano Urara '(春日野うらら Kasugano Urara) - A girl who is said to be the light of Kaori, therefore making the two girls sisters. She is sweet, which is why she is known as the Pretty Cure of Effervescence, Cure Lemonade. Items * 'Crystal Brooch '(クリスタルブローチ Kurisutaru Burōchi) - The Cures' main transformation device. It is actually half of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. It is said that when one half of a Crystal joins with the other half, a miracle occurs. The Cures' transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". * 'Dream Tracer '(ドリームトレーサー Dorīmu Torēsā) - A mysterious music box that can help the Cures find the mysterious girls in their dreams. * 'Dreaming Rods '(ドリーミングロッド Dorīmingu Roddo) - The main attack item of the Cures. Locations * 'Yumekawa '(夢カワ Yumekawa) - The home city of the Cures. It is known for the river that lies just next to it. Many call it the "Dream River", because of a legend that resides there. * 'Yumehara School '(夢原スクール Yumehara Sukūru) - The main school of Yumekawa, which has three campuses. These campuses include the High School, the Middle School and the Junior School. * 'Mirror Kingdom '(ミラー王国 Mirā ōkoku) - The home kingdom of Hidarin and Migirin. Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure! Neither do I own the Dark Cures, Shadow, the mascot twins and all things related to them! Everything else belongs to Kobayashi Tsubomi. Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Fan Series Category:Dark Cures Category:Dark Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:HanasakiTsubomi997